


You Animal Got Your Prey Now (You're Ravenous, Time To Feed)

by puppybrendon



Series: Underrepresented Reader Insert [2]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awsten Is A Good Boy, Begging, Crying, Dacryphilia, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gentle femdom, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Pegging, Pet Names, Subspace, Voyeurism, alternate uses of dick and dildo bc i really didn't know what to do, awsten just wants to be good he isn't even bratty, i'm both ashamed and proud of myself for this, not like latex and whips and shit don't worry, this is like, this is very cute if i'm being honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppybrendon/pseuds/puppybrendon
Summary: It's not every day you meet a boy that takes you to have a picnic at the park for your first date, and then by the third is begging you to fuck him into his mattress until he cries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> title from animal by badflower (it's super hot go listen to it)
> 
> men get pegged.

Of all the things that make this feel just too fucking _dirty_ , it's Awsten's pretty, wide-eyed stare directed straight at you while you force a strap-on dildo down his throat that really gets at you. He always takes it so well, never has to be asked twice, and the look in his eyes lets you know that he'd happily take more of whatever you wanted him to. The amount of trust he puts in you during scenes like these is almost scary, but hearing him thank you for it over and over when you're done and knowing how much good it does him is more than worth it. That, and this whole ordeal is pretty fucking hot when you get down to it. Having this boy on his knees for you whenever you feel like it? It's one of the best things you've come to know.

Your fingers knot in his hair as he moans around the fake dick, and you use the leverage to fuck his throat. Not enough to completely ruin him, but enough that his speaking voice will be gravelly after you're done. Of course, he'd probably prefer his voice to give out, but you like hearing all of his pretty noises that come later in the scene loud and clear. His eyes flutter closed as he relaxes into it, letting you bury yourself to the hilt inside of him before pulling out slowly to see the spit near dripping from the dildo, just to do it all over again.

When you've had your fill of watching him choke on your dick you pull his head off, watching with a smirk as he whines low in this throat, noticing how he clenches his hands into fists so he doesn't accidentally grab you and pull you back in.

"What do you want now, baby? Was that not enough for you?"

A trick question. He knows that what he wants doesn't really matter right now, but he speaks up at your look of encouragement.

"I- can I have more? Please?" he asks softly, face flushing slightly and refusing to meet your eyes. You take his face in your hands firmly, forcing him to look at you as you ask him something much more important.

"Please what?"

He leans into your touch when you start to pet over his light scruff, but you make sure he keeps firm eye contact with you.

"Please- please Mommy," he says quietly, face getting darker by the second.

"Speak up baby, I can hardly hear you."

This is all part of the game. The proverbial game of cat and mouse that you play, one that both of you know has been long over but still put on like it's not. Put on like he can still run from you when in reality you've had him pinned down (sometimes quite literally) for a while now.

"Please, _Mommy_." His face is nearly red as a tomato now, and it's ready to set your hands aflame just from touching it.

"Good, good boy."

You push your thumb into his mouth gently, watching as he licks over the pad of your finger, the perfect picture of obedience. It makes you shiver a little in anticipation.

"I know you really want more, but I think I'm done with your mouth for now. Do you think you can prep yourself for me?"

Awsten moans around your thumb, nodding quickly. Usually you prep him yourself, and teasing him and making him squirm with just your fingers is fun, but you're in the mood for a show tonight.

"I want you face down, ass up on the bed. You know where the lube is."

He scrambles up onto your bed, wasting no time grabbing the lube out of your bedside and slicking three of his fingers up. He positions himself like you've told him to, making sure to keep his face out of the pillows so you can hear him when he moans. He knows you so well.

"Go slow for me, baby. I know you like it fast, but I wanna enjoy this as long as I can," you make sure to note as you move a chair into place so that you'll have a good view of both his face and his ass. You quickly settle into your seat, not wanting to miss anything or make him wait any longer because you can tell he's desperate to get started.

Awsten does as you say, reaching back and simply tracing a finger over his newly exposed entrance, and you can tell it's killing him not to just push it in in one go like you know he can take. He's been such a good boy tonight already, always so good for you, and you know you're going to reward him for it later. Some subs get off on being forced into their submission and disobeying their doms, but Awsten just falls into it so beautifully and with such ease. Even if he wanted to disobey you, he probably wouldn't be able to. He needs it this way. He craves being good and loves when you let him know that he's done so. You're more than happy to be the one helping him fulfill all of that.

"You're doing good baby, go ahead and push it in for me," you say, slipping your hand down between your own legs and under the harness to tease and circle around your clit.

He does as he's told, sinking the finger inside of him slowly, breath hitching as it slides deeper. When it's fully seated inside of him he pauses, letting you drink in the view. He starts moving it slowly, fucking himself open until he's loose enough that two will come easily. You feel your clit twitch when he pauses, waiting for you to give him permission despite being more than ready.

"You can use another, open yourself up for me." He sighs appreciatively and teases another one in beside the first, back arching towards the bed when they're up to the hilt inside of him. You're so slick that two of your own fingers slide inside of you easily. You spread yourself and grind the heel of your hand against your clit while your fingers rest deep inside of you, pulling a low moan out of you that makes Awsten perk up. It's easy to see that he's trying not to look back at you when he whines and pushes back on his hand.

"Hush, baby, Mommy will do this for you another time. Tonight you're supposed to be giving me the show, remember?"

"Yes, Mommy," he replies quietly. He seems to realize that he needs to be doing something and scissors his fingers, moaning as he spreads himself out on them. Suddenly his hips jolt and he's strung out on a high moan, eyebrows drawing close, and you assume he's found his prostate.

"Feel good, baby?" you ask, breath wearing thin from the constant clit stimulation you've been subjecting yourself to.

"So so good, Mommy, fuck," he says with a groan, hips grinding back against his fingers to try and force them deeper.

"Good, good boy, give yourself another one, then," you command. He complies, forcing another in and gnawing on his bottom lip as he works them in slowly. His dick, ignored by the both of you until now, is hard and aching between his thighs, the head flushed a lovely shade of dark pink. You watch it twitch when he touches his prostate again. It's a beautiful picture to cum to.

Your fingers rubbing against your g-spot as you press hard on your clit sends you over the edge, a loud, drawn out moan escaping you as you orgasm for the first time that night, gushing onto your fingers and soaking through your underwear. On shaky legs, you join Awsten on the bed where he's been trying desperately to tend to himself instead of watching you. Without a word you spread him wider with a thumb, and stroke over his stretched entrance with your slick index finger. He whines and pushes back towards you, wanting more, but you just leave him with a kiss on his lower back and move up the bed. You hook your fingers in his hair to get his attention, maneuvering his head so that he's looking straight at you.

"Can you flip over for me, baby? I want your pretty face out while I fuck you into the mattress," you ask sweetly, waiting patiently for him to follow your instruction and lubing up the dildo. He whimpers and nods eagerly, but lets out a noise of discomfort when he has to pull his fingers out of himself. When he's on his back you slide back in between his legs, letting the dildo slot against the curve of his ass. He groans at the sensation, letting you pull him into an unusually soft kiss before you lean up close to his ear.

"Beg for it."

He whines before the words are even done leaving your mouth. Nevertheless, he obeys. Like always.

"Please, _please_ , Mommy," he whines, subtly trying to grind down on your dick before you pin his hips to the bed and give him a look of disapproval.

"We both know you can do better than that, baby."

"Fuck me, please, Mommy, fuck, I need it," he pleads, flashing those puppy dog eyes at you in an attempt to sway your judgment.

"What do you need?" you ask, wanting to draw every last word out of him before you give him what he really needs.

"Need- I need you, I need your dick, Mommy, please. Need you to fuck me until I can't think straight, please, just give me something, anything," he begs, voice going high and desperate. You take pity on him and line yourself up against his entrance, loving the way his eyes widen in anticipation.

"Ready, baby?" you tease.

" _Mommy_ ," he whines incredulously, eyes welling up with tears that threaten to spill any second now.

"Hush, baby, don't worry, Mommy's got you," you coo, cupping his face while you nudge the head of the dildo inside of him. He gasps at the intrusion and hitches his legs up around your waist to make the slide easier. You tap two of your fingers, still wet with your slick, against his lower lip, and he opens up eagerly, letting his mouth go slack. You slide inside him with the dildo at the same pace you slide your fingers in, filling him from both ends and making him whimper.

Once you're fully seated inside him you spread your fingers, pushing against his tongue until he takes the hint and starts licking around them. Rocking your hips against him draws another sweet noise from him, distorted from the fingers in his mouth, but pretty nonetheless, and you love the way you feel every thrust against your clit. A slow pull out, followed by a quick push back in with your hips, has him squirming underneath you and crying out.

You use your free hand to grasp one of his thighs, pushing it up farther against his chest so you can fuck the dildo in deeper. He gasps when you push in right against his prostate, grinding up into him and dragging across it again, making his dick give a little twitch against his tummy.

"So pretty when you're like this, full of my dick and whining on it," you comment, earning a muffled whimper in response. You shove your fingers down against the back of his tongue, almost gagging him on them and making a tear slip from his eye from all the stimulation. He takes a shaky breath and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to prevent more tears from falling.

"No, baby, let it go, love when you fall apart for me, Mommy loves to see you crying because you feel so good."

You feel dirty, selfish, encouraging him to cry for your own pleasure, but you'll be damned if he doesn't look utterly gorgeous while he does it. The best part about all of this is when he finally shatters into little pieces right in front of you, and the tears are an essential part of that. You love putting him back together more than anything else.

Awsten whimpers at your command, but does just as you say. His chest heaves, choking out a sob when the flood walls finally break. The tears stream freely down his face now, bottom lip quivering and hands trembling where they're clinging to your shoulders for dear life. You lean up closer to his face, removing your fingers from his mouth to cup it and plant kisses all over his wet cheeks while he continues to hold onto you like you'll float away if he let's go. Your hips still against his, coming to rest so that he's as full as can be while he sobs into your hands. A little twinge of guilt goes off inside of you when you feel yourself growing wetter at the sight of his tears, but really, is it your fault that he looks so pretty when he's crying?

"Good boy, always so good for Mommy, so proud of you," you say after a moment when he's calmed down a bit, rocking your hips up to try and brush his prostate again. A shaky gasp and a twitch of his dick against your stomach lets you know that you've succeeded.

"You wanna cum, baby? I think you've earned it by now, don't you?" you ask gently. Normally you would make him put it off longer, draw it out until he was begging for that as well, but you're feeling generous now and he's been good tonight. You suppose deserves a little slack on something.

"Yes please, Mommy," he whispers hoarsely, voice particularly rough from everything he's endured tonight.

You reach in between your stomaches to wrap a hand around his dick, practically weeping with precum by now. He sighs and his hips stutter a little into the touch. He's so hard in your hand that he must be aching, and you praise him for holding on for this long while he was so desperate and strung out. It only takes a slide of your thumb across his slit and another few thrusts of your hips before he's cumming all over his own tummy, nails scratching over your back and shoulders while he whines and arches up off the bed.

Watching him come down from his high is a sight for your eyes only, something you are entirely pleased about. He's utterly beautiful as his face finally goes completely slack, demeanor relaxed and hazy and even more pliant than before. Such a perfect conclusion to a lovely process.

You make sure to pull out slowly as not to hurt him, but he still whimpers from the emptiness. You pepper kisses on his flushed chest and pet over his hipbone to try and console him, earning a little smile that convinces you he'll be fine.

"Such a good boy, my good pretty boy, are you okay? Could you go for just one more thing?" He only gives a slight nod, not even opening his eyes, and you understand that you'll be doing most of the work from here on out.

"Good, Mommy wants to come up there and sit on your face now, is that alright? Do you wanna make me cum again?" you ask softly, making quick work of your harness and underwear when he nods once again with a little more conviction. You move up on the bed once more to settle over his face, giggling affectionately when he blinks lazily up at you. He puts a stop to it by darting his tongue out to lick hard over your clit, making you groan and slide a hand into his hair. He makes a soft noise of appreciation when you take control again, working your hips over his mouth and using the hand in his hair to manipulate him. You cum quickly this time, clenching on his tongue and trying not to squish his head too hard between your legs while his scruff rubs just right against your inner thighs.

When you gather the resolve to get up and move off the bed he smiles softly at you, mouth shining and wet with your slick. You can't help but pull him up into a short kiss before continuing with the task at hand. His mouth is completely pliant, tasting of you, and slicker than water. It's a nice change of pace.

You grab the glass of water you set aside earlier from the nightstand and gently push it into his hands, watching as he takes a sip to make sure he won't spill it with his still shaky overall demeanor.

"I'm gonna go grab something from the bathroom really quick, is that alright?"

He nods once more.

"Drink as much of that as you can while I'm gone. I'll only be a second but try to call if you need me, okay?"

He gives a thumbs up and takes another sip.

You hurry to the bathroom for a washrag, making sure to get one of the softer ones you use for things like this. You catch sight of yourself in the mirror as you dampen the rag with warm water and it makes you burst with laughter, hair falling from its messy bun down into your face, sweat clinging to you everywhere, small red crescents dug into your shoulders thanks to Awsten. It humbles you.

When you return Awsten has drank most of the water. He lets you take it from him and place it back on the nightstand, surrendering to your touch when you start to clean him up. You start with the dried tear tracks on his face and work your way down, wiping at the cum on his tummy and watching him go pink when you move between his legs for just a moment. Once you deem him tidied enough for your standards you toss the rag to the ground to be dealt with later, deciding that you've had enough of being responsible for one night. You know you're tired, so you can't imagine the kinda of exhaustion that Awsten is facing right now, and the both of you need to get to bed.

"Lift up a little for me," you say to Awsten, working the sheet and comforter out from underneath him so you can slide into the bed next to him. He lets you pull him into your space, resting his head above your breasts with his arms circling around your waist. Your legs tangle together underneath the sheets as you hold him close, one hand stroking his hair while the other rests on his back.

"You ready to talk yet?" you ask.

He shakes his head no.

"That's alright, take your time. Can I go ahead and tell you something?"

He nods again.

"I know I told you a lot already, but you did a really good job tonight. I'm very proud of you."

You feel his face heat up against your chest. He tightens his grip around your waist, and you take it as a thank you. It's all you really needed anyways.


	2. Prequel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted from an ask on my tumblr, figured it would do well here as well!! sort of a prequel kind of thing, original ask read: "Animal + Time After Time. That third date when Awsten first begs to be fucked and he accidentally lets 'mommy' slip."

It hadn’t exactly been hard to tell what kind of role Awsten was wanting you to play in this relationship from the start, but holy hell does this shed more light on the situation than you ever imagined.

He’s submissive by nature, that’d been obvious; so eager to be held by you, letting you push him wherever you wanted when you were making out, blushing and going weak in the knees when you first called him ‘Awsie’. You thought it was cute, to say the least. Kind of a change of pace, but a very welcome one. You hadn’t really realized how much of a change of pace it was until now, though.

He’s sprawled out underneath you on his couch because of the aformentioned make out, hiding his burning face in his hands and refusing to make eye contact with you because he’s just let something- you weren’t sure if you even heard it right it was so small- completely unexpected slip from his mouth instead of your name.

“Awsie, baby, what did you-”

“No, nono don’t make me say it again, just- just forget about it. Please?” he says, shaking his head frantically. He sounds so small and scared that you’re tempted to let him off the hook, but you can’t risk it. If he just said what you think he did, you might just die if you don’t get to hear it again.

“Awsie, you’re not- I’m not mad, okay? You just gotta tell me so I can get this straight.”

He hesitates but shakes his head again, keeping his face hidden from you. What you’re about to do is risky, but if you’ve read him correctly so far it should solve the problem. You take hold of both of his wrists and firmly but gently pull his hands away from his face, forcing him to look at you again. He’s shaking all over, eyes brimming with tears, but he doesn’t turn away.

“Awsten. What did you call me a second ago?”

“Okay, okay, just- don’t get upset, alright? Please?” he asks quietly. You slowly slide your hands from around his wrists to hold his hands, squeezing them tight.

“I won’t. Promise.”

He swallows thickly.

“Mommy,” he whispers so softly you can barely hear it.

It still makes you run hot with desire at the core. You use your hold on him to push his arms down, pinning his hands down by his head on the armrest. His eyes widen, but he lets you maneuver him where you want.

“Again,” you command. He whimpers quietly and doesn’t question you this time.

“Mommy,” he says again, more confident than before.

You let go of his hands and take his face in yours, pulling him up to kiss him silly. He groans when you slide your hands into his hair, tugging on it and combing through it with your fingers. When you come up for air you can see that he’s kept his arms where you left them, not moving an inch from their set position. This is quickly shaping up to be the hottest thing you’ve ever done in your life, if it wasn’t already.

“So you’re okay with all this?” he says after a moment, still panting slightly.

You don’t even know what 'all this’ entails yet, but you’d be stupid to say no.

“I suppose we can work something out,” you say slowly, watching a giddy grin break on his face.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy this took me way too fucking long, sorry for that. @ that specific anon on tumblr/commenter on here, i really hope this meets your standards and you like it, you've been anticipating it for a while now lmao.  
> i hope you all enjoyed this, i'm kinda proud of it seeing as it's like the first of its kind. we need more femdom representation literally everywhere because maledom is fucking everywhere and i'm tired of it and ladies can be dominant too. also i know i said this was just gonna be afab and not like woman specific so sorry if that turned anyone off of it, there's probably gonna be more in the future so maybe that'll suit you better. thanks for reading!!


End file.
